oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Oseapedia Wiki
'Welcome to the Oseapedia Wiki' Welcome to Oseapedia The growing Osean (and the rest of Anea) encyclopedia! 'Current Oseapedia Editors:' : Linyoa : Glitter God : MercuryLampe : PonyFigma709 : The King of Air and Darkness : Steelersfan210 : TheScentofMichael : 'Osea' Osea is a multinational, highly populated continent in Anea. Though relatively small in size, Osea's abundant resources, technological advancements, and high population make it the military and economic center of Anea. Osea's main governing body became the Osean League after the Treaty of Midgar of 2057, which was later succeeded by the Osean Federation. 'Nations & Factions' : The Independent Republic Of Directus : Kingdom Of Erusia : Principality of Took : Kingdom of Leasath : Independent States Allied Federation : Union of Yuktobanian Republics : Federal Republic of Aurelia : Kingdom of Yiffia : Samarkand : House Ritger 'Past:' : The Soleilian Empire : The Kingdom of Aulia : The Kingdom of Relia : The United Kingdom of Navis and Palanthas : The Free City of Directus See also: Power Classifications 'Regions' : Goldcoast : Riverlands : Bay of Belfast : Emmeria : Whintabarrens : Fingers : Heartland : Springs of Yuk : Kilika Plateau : Calm Lands : Bikinel See also: : The North : The South 'Rivers' : Crescere : Viridia *Aloia *Pascola : Moonflow 'Mountains & Mountain Ranges' : Katarin Mountains : Iron Mountains : Mount Volysia : Solis Ortis : Erusian Mountains : Yanett Mountains : Tarsis Mountains 'Forests' : The Endless Woods : Blackwood 'Languages' ┌───────────────────────────────────────────┐ Heartlander──────┴────┐ │ │ │ │ │ ├───────Ancient Directian │ │ │ │ ├───────Common Tongue of Osea ┌────┘ │ │ │ High Soleilian───┼────────────────Erusian │ │ │ └───────────┐ │ ├────────────Soleilian──────────┘ Southron─────────────────────┘ Ancient Yuk───────┐ ├──────Yuktobanian Nordic────────────┘ Yiffian Samar *Heartlander, Ancient Directian, High Soleilian, Soleilian, Southron, and Ancient Yuk are now deceased. Bodies of Water : South Sea : North Sea : West Sea : Eastern Sea : Frigid Sea : Bay of Belfast : Samar Bay 'Houses' 'Current Great Houses' : House Kannan : House Stark : House Litheon : House O'Brien : House Seltyiel 'Minor Houses and Former Great Houses' : House Solethinian : House Tillyius : House Andras : House Armen : House Ritger : House Marment : House Windrider : House Stark of Midgar : House Kannan of Ansilon : House Blackfyre 'Other' : House Yume 'Organizations and Treaties' : Aperture Accords : Treaty of Belfast : Directo-Yuk Neutrality Agreement of 2046 : Treaty of Midgar : The Coalition : Osean League : Osean Federation (For Osean Federation Bills and Treaties see: Osean Federation ) 'Religions' : Soleilan : Erusian : Yuktobanian : Borras : Samar : Yiffian : The Old Way 'Wars' Chronologically Alacia's Slave Rebellion A rebellion by the self proclaimed slave queen Alacia against the Soleilian Empire. The Kinslayer War Sito Solethinian's war against his brother Siphel for the throne. 1st Tookish War Fought between the United Kingdom of Navis and Palanthas and the expanding Yukktobanian Empire. 1st-3rd Rubin Wars Fought between Aulia and Relia, and the Union of Yuktobanian Republics. The Erusian Wars Fought between Erusia and its allies and the Union of Yuktobanian Republics and its allies. ISAF-Yuk War Fought between the rebelling province of emmeria (newly united as ISAF ) and the Union of Yuktobanian Republics. 2nd Tookish War Fought between The Principality of Took and the Union of Yuktobanian Republics. Osean Continental War Fought between the Directian Empire and the forces of the Coalition. The War of the West Fought between the Osean Federation and it's allies and Samarkand and it's allies. The Aurelian Civil War Fought between the Imperial Republic of Aurelia and the New Aurelian Army, The War in the North Fought between the Kingdom of Leasath and ISAF over reperations for ISAF's treatment of Leasath during the Osean Continental War. 'Timeline' For a full timeline of events in Osea, see the Timeline of Osean History. For a shorter summary of the main eras in Osean history, see the Eras page. Bellow is a brief listing of some of the most key dates in Osean History: · 0: Humans are said to have been created in Solethinia, the realm of the gods. · 1250: Elerich's mythic arrival in Osea. · 1650: Founding of the Soleilian Empire. · 1850: Collapse of the Soleilian Empire. · 2011: Aperture Uprising. · 2050: Start of the Osean Continental War. Latest Oseapedia activity Category:Browse